zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grande Fée
Les Grandes Fées (大妖精 Daiyōsei) sont des personnages récurrents de la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|série The Legend of Zelda]]. Ce sont des fées dotées de grands pouvoirs qui habitent dans des fontaines des grandes fées souvent cachées. Elles aident Link en lui faisant don d'objets ou en améliorant ses capacités. Apparitions The Legend of Zelda left Les Grandes Fées ressemblent aux fées que l'on trouve un peu partout, dans The Legend of Zelda. Elles rendent toute sa vie à Link à chaque fois qu'il leur rend visite dans leurs fontaines. A Link to the Past left Il y a plusieurs Grandes Fées qui restaurent pleinement l'énergie de Link dans ce jeu. Trois d'entre elles ont un pouvoir particulier: une dans la pyramide du monde des Ténèbres, une au milieu du lac Hylia dans la Fontaine du Bonheur et une au sud du Domaine Zora, dans la cascade des Vœux. left La Grande Fée de la Pyramide donne à Link des potions vertes, les flèches d'argent en échange de son arc d'origine, et l'épée d'Or en échange de l'épée magique. Comme tous les habitants du Monde des Ténèbres, elle a été transformée, et se trouve maintenant laide. En outre, la super bombe est nécessaire pour accéder à sa fontaine, et il est nécessaire d'aller la voir puisque les flèches d'argent doivent être obtenues pour pouvoir vaincre Ganon. Celle de la cascade des Vœux lui donne des potions vertes, le boomerang magique en échange de son boomerang d'origine, et le bouclier rouge en échange du bouclier. La Grande Fée du Lac Hylia lui permet d'emporter plus de bombes et de flèches en échange de rubis. Elle se nomme Vénus, et est supposée être la reine des Fées. La Grande Fée de la cascade des Vœux est son amie. Link's Awakening [[Fichier:Grande fee Link's Awakening DX.png|left|Grande Fée dans Link's Awakening]] Les Grandes Fées se font beaucoup plus rares dans Link's Awakening. On les retrouve dans quelques rares grottes, et elles restaurent entièrement l'énergie de Link. Dans la version DX du jeu, une Grande Fée apparaît dans la dernière salle du temple des Couleurs, et prétend être la reine des Fées. Elle donne à Link des vêtements bleus ou rouge qui améliorent sa défense ou son attaque. Il peut revenir la voir à tout moment pour changer de tunique. Ocarina of Time left|90px Les Grandes Fées dans Ocarina of Time restaurent à nouveau l'énergie vitale et magique de Link, mais elles lui donnent aussi, la première fois, un pouvoir, capacité, ou un objet magique, qui lui permet d'avoir une meilleure attaque, ou une une meilleure défense. Link doit jouer la Berceuse de Zelda pour les appeler, et elles se cachent à nouveau dans des Fontaines des Grandes Fées. Il en existe six. * Celle au sommet du Mont du Péril est la première rencontrée. Elle apprend à Link l'attaque tourbillon. * Celle du château d'Hyrule peut être trouvée si Link possède les bombes, pour exploser le rocher qui se trouve à l'entrée de la fontaine. Elle lui donne le feu de Din. * Celle de la fontaine Zora lui remet le vent de Farore. * Celle du colosse du Désert lui donne l'amour de Nayru. Deux sont aussi retrouvée dans le futur, dont une à l'intérieur du cratère du Péril qui double sa jauge de magie, et une autre au château de Ganon, qui double sa défense. right|120px Les Grandes Fées, dans une version bêta du jeu, possédaient une apparence complètement différente de celles de la version finale : elles avaient plus une apparence d'anges se rapprochant de l'apparence des anciennes fées. Les images montrent aussi que Link pouvait bouger alors qu'une Grande Fée était sortie sans qu'une cinématique ne se lance, tout comme dans les précédents jeux. Majora's Mask left|90px|Grande Fée de la Sagesse dans Majora's Mask Il y a cinq Grandes Fées dans Termina, et elles reprennent leur apparence dans Ocarina of Time. Elles se distinguent par la couleur de leur cheveux : oranges (Bourg-Clocher), verts (Bois-Cascade ), roses (Pic des Neiges ), bleus (Péninsule des Zoras ) et jaunes (Vallée Ikana ). Elles ont été divisées en plusieurs fées égarées par Skull Kid. La première, celle de Bourg-Clocher, est la Grande Fée de la Magie. À son arrivée dans la ville, Link doit retrouver une fée égarée pour que la Grande Fée lui apprenne une attaque magique. Les quatre autres fées se trouvent dans les quatre régions de Termina, elles ont été divisées en quinze fées qui sont éparpillées dans les quatre donjons du jeu. :Anecdote : Des cinématiques non utilisées montrent que la grande fée devait entraîner physiquement Link pour lui apprendre à utiliser ses nouvelles capacités au lieu de juste lui offrir du pouvoir magique. Oracle of Ages/Seasons 30px|left Les Grandes Fées des Oracles reprennent leur apparence de Link's Awakening, et continuent à rendre à Link tous ses cœurs. On peut les trouver dans des Fontaines des Grandes Fées d'une part, mais aussi en extérieur, dans des endroits reculés sans ennemis, comme dans une zone à l'ouest des bois Hivernaux dans Oracle of Seasons. On peut aussi les trouver dans une "salle" de l'Arbre Bojo, dans les trois jeux. Four Swords On retrouve trois Grandes Fées dans Four Swords, et elles donnent à Link des clefs spéciales, nécessaires pour accéder au palais de Vaati. left La première Grande Fée est celle de la forêt. On la retrouve au terme de la mer d'Arbres, après avoir vaincu Manhandla, et elle ressemble un peu, en apparence, à Farore. Elle félicite les Links pour tous les rubis qu'ils ont amassés, puis les conseille de poursuivre leur quête jusqu'à la Montagne de la Mort. left La seconde Grande Fée est celle des flammes. On la retrouve au terme de la montagne de la Mort, après avoir vaincu Gouen, et elle donne aux Links une nouvelle clef, en les félicitant pour les rubis amassés. Elle ressemble un peu à la princesse Zelda. left La dernière Grande Fée est celle de la cave Croulante, qui comme les deux autres, donne une clef aux Link et leur permet d'accéder au Palais de Vaati. Elle les félicite elle aussi, et possède des points de ressemblances avec Nayru. Les clefs données dépendent de la performance des Links: si ils rapportent plus de 3000 rubis, la clef est en or; et pour 5000 rubis ou plus, elle est de la couleur de la Grande Fée, et est appelée "Clé du Héros". Sinon, elle est en argent. S'ils récupèrent toutes les clés en or ou du héros, les Links débloquent des passages plus complexes pour le Palais de Vaati. The Wind Waker left|90px|L'artwork d'une Grande Fée Les Grandes Fées de The Wind Waker n'apparaissent chacune qu'une fois, et donnent à Link des améliorations: quand il se rend dans une fontaine des Fées pour la première fois, l'une des petites fées se change en Grande Fée, et souffle dans une corolle magique, qui transmet ses pouvoirs à Link. Elles restaurent également sa vie, puis disparaissent. On les rencontre sur les îlots des fées (à savoir l'îlot Septentrional des Fées; l'îlot Épineux des Fées; l'îÎlot Oriental des Fées; l'îlot Occidental des Fées et l'îlot Méridional des Fées), mais aussi à l'île de l'Aurore. Une dernière, en outre, est prisonnière d'un Kalamar, proche de l'île de la Face Deux, et elle est libérée si Link vainc le monstre. right|90px|Une Grande Fée, comme elle apparaît dans le jeu Leur figurine Tendo est obtenue grâce à une photo de Légende. La Reine des Fées apparaît aussi, à l'île Géminée pour donner à Link les flèches de feu et de glace ; elle est très grande, et tient par la main un jouet de grande fée. Étonnement, les entrées de chaque Fontaine des Fées, exceptée celle de l'îlot septentrional, sont bloquées par un obstacle. Four Swords Adventures left Dans Four Swords Adventures, on retrouve des Grandes Fées dans des caves, tout comme dans A Link to the Past; mais aussi, chose nouvelle, dans les donjons. Si Link leur donne un objet, elles l'améliorent jusqu'à la fin du stage, pour le porter au niveau supérieur. Leur pouvoir est parfois nécessaire pour résoudre certaines énigmes. Les Grandes Fées, dans ce jeu, ont la même apparence que celle de The Wind Waker. The Minish Cap left Il y a trois Grandes Fées dans The Minish Cap, et elles possèdent la même apparence que dans Four Swords. Elles sont cachées partout en Hyrule, et donnent à Link des améliorations. Elles portent des noms d'insectes, qui leur est donné en fonction de leurs ailes. Twilight Princess right|120px Contrairement aux Grandes Fées d'autres jeux, qui se trouvent, généralement, dans des endroits sécurisés, et assez petits, l'unique Grande Fée de Twilight Princess est rencontrée dans la caverne de l'Ordalie, cave remplie de monstres, et où les cœurs pour regagner de l'énergie se font rares. Lorsque Link rentre dans la caverne pour la première fois, la voix de la Grande Fée lui parvient, pour lui prévenir que cet endroit est très dangereux car rempli de monstre et dépourvu de cœurs d'énergie, et qu'il ne pourra sortir que tous les 10 étages. Si Link se lance dans ce challenge, il peut rencontrer la Grande Fée tous les 10 étages, qui enverra à chaque rencontre, des petites fées dans les sources de Toal (10ème étage), Firone (20ème étage), Ordinn (30ème étage) et Lanelle (40ème étage). Elle lui propose aussi, si le jeune héros lui parle, de regagner la surface. La première fois que Link atteint le 50ème étage, la Grande Fée lui remet des larmes de Fée. Si Link parcourt de nouveau la caverne et se rend au dernier étage, elle lui redonnera des Larmes de Fées, même si il en a déjà. De plus, si Link se rend par la suite dans une des sources, il pourra y retrouver la Grande Fée qui lui donnera des Larmes de Fées, à condition qu'il n'en ait pas déjà sur lui. A Link Between Worlds left|120px Les Grandes Fées dans''A Link Between Worlds'' reprennent la même apparence et le même rôle que dans A Link to the Past : elles sont rencontrées dans des fontaines, et elles restaurent toute l'énergie vitale du jeune héros s'il en a besoin. Il existe une Grande Fée différente des autres, la Grande Fée des rubis. Elle vit dans une grotte du monde de Lorule, au sud du village des bandits. Pour la rencontrer, il faut utiliser une grosse fleur bombe et faire exploser le gros rocher qui bloque l'entrée de sa grotte. Chaque fois que Link lui rend visite, elle lui demande s'il souhaite jeter cinquante ou deux-cents rubis dans la fontaine ; si Link abandonne quelques rubis, la fée le remercie de sa générosité et restaure son énergie, puis fait apparaître trois ou quatre petites fées. Lorsque Link lui a donné trois-mille rubis, la Grande Fée lui offre une bouteille. Breath of the Wild thumb|La grande fée Cotura Il existe cinq grandes Fées dans Breath of the Wild : Cotura, Caesa, Tera, Mijah et Marlon. Les quatre premières aideront Link en améliorant ses tenues, tandis que la dernière pourra ressusciter les chevaux qu'il a perdus lors de son aventure. À chaque fée éveillée, il pourra améliorer ses tenues au niveau supplémentaire dans le but d'augmenter sa résistance. Cela lui coûtera des matériaux, différents selon les capacités de la tenue (des chuchu volt pour une tenue relative à l'électricité par exemple). Même si les grandes Fées possèdent quelques dissemblances, leurs pouvoirs sont exactement les mêmes et l'augmentation de niveau de la tenue pourra être fait chez n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. Les grandes fées de ce jeu ont une apparence similaire à celles présentes dans Ocarina of Time et Majora's Mask, c'est-à-dire des grandes fées assez osées et charnelles, à l’exception de Marlon qui ressemble plus à Gordon de The Wind Waker, une tête volante avec des mains qui lévitent. Pour pouvoir faire appel aux grandes Fées, Link devra d'abord leur faire des offrandes à l'aide de rubis. Ce prix est croissant : La première demandera 100 rubis, la deuxième en demandera 500, la troisième, 1000 et enfin 10.000 pour la quatrième. Marlon, elle, en demandera toujours 1000. Breath of the Wild est le premier jeu à donner un nom à chaque grande Fée. C'est également le premier jeu où une grande fée ne restaure pas la vie de Link. Autres apparitions BS The Legend of Zelda & Ancient Stone Tablets Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire sur les fées des épisodes Sattelaview, elles reprennent les caractéristiques, respectivement, des grandes fées de The Legend of Zelda et A Link to the Past. Si ce n'est que dans BS The Legend of Zelda, il arrive que Ganon empêche l'apparition des grandes fées, ce qui complique l'aventure de la mascotte. Série Hyrule Warriors left|200px|Une des grandes fées Les Grandes Fées sont aussi présentes dans Hyrule Warriors. On les retrouve dans certains stages du mode légende: dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, la forêt de Firone, les gorges de Lanelle, le palais du Crépuscule et Célesbourg. * Celle de la plaine d'Hyrule utilise les bombes de Link afin d'en créer une grosse qui élimine beaucoup d'ennemis. * Celle de la forêt de Firone fait tomber la pluie pour éteindre l'incendie qui menace l'Arbre Mojo. * Celle du palais du Crépuscule attire la Lune de Majora's Mask grâce à de grandes chaînes qui ressemblent à celles de Tabbou dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dans le but d'attirer le Pyrodactilus à terre, ce qui permet alors aux héroïnes d'aller le combattre. * Celle de Célesbourg donne une soupe de Citrouille à Narisha afin que celui-ci utilise son pouvoir pour annihiler celui de Volga. * Puis celle des gorges de Lanelle est semblable à celle de la plaine d'Hyrule. Elle fait apparaitre le sceau royal dans le ciel et élimine tous les ennemis se trouvant devant la fontaine. Les grandes fées de cet opus ont la même apparence que celles d’''Ocarina of Time''. left|La Grande Fée de la fontaine, premier niveau d'arme La Grande Fée peut également combattre à la place de Link qui est transporté dans une bouteille: il s'agit d'une "arme" de Link. Elle peut utiliser l'épée de Link pour lancer des rayon de vie, faire pleuvoir des bombes sur les ennemis, jouer au volley vicieux avec Link en blessant les ennemis au passage, faire apparaitre une fontaine et y attirer les ennemis, ou bien invoquer Narisha et foudroyer les ennemis au alentours. Son coup Fatal lui permet de faire tomber la lune et de vaincre beaucoup d’ennemis, quant à son fauchage point faible, elle fait appel à ses fées. De plus, on peut débloquer la grande fée rétro dans le mode aventure du DLC Majora's Mask (uniquement dans la version Wii U). Elle prend l'apparence d'une grande fée de The Legend of Zelda, et est le stade 4, de même puissance que la Grande Fée Céleste. Galerie grande fée alttp.png|Artwork d’''A Link to the Past''. GFPT.jpg|La Grande Fée entraînant physiquement Link dans Majora's Mask (cinématique bêta qui n'est pas présente dans le jeu final) Fontaine Grande Fée OOS.jpg|Une Grande Fée dans Oracle of Seasons. Grande Fée forêt FS.png|La Grande Fée de la Forêt, dans Four Swords. Grande Fée Flamme FS.png|La Grande Fée des Flammes, dans Four Swords. Grande Fée glace FS.png|La Grande Fée de la Glace, dans Four Swords. Grande Fée hyrule historia.jpg|Artwork de la Grande Fée de Twilight Princess dans Hyrule Historia. f.JPG|Grande fée dans le manga (the minish cap). Artwork_Grande_Fée_MM3D.png|Artwork d'une grande fée pour Majora's Mask 3D. personnages025.jpg|Une grande fée dans The Wind Waker venant tout juste d'apparaître. Grande Fée Sylvestre HW.png|La Grande Fée Sylvestre dans Hyrule Warriors, deuxième niveau d'arme Grande Fée Céleste HW.png|La Grande Fée Céleste dans Hyrule Warriors, troisième niveau d'arme Fée Rétro HW.png|La Fée Rétro dans Hyrule Warriors, dernier niveau d'arme Grande Fée Scène de Victoire 2 HW.png|Grande Fée dans sa scène de victoire dans Hyrule Warriors Grande Fée Sombre HW.jpg|Grande Fée Sombre dans sa scène de victoire dans Hyrule Warriors Grande Fée Scène de Victoire HW.png|La Grande Fée et Link (Tenue Kokiri) dans leur scène de victoire dans Hyrule Warriors Grande Fée Sombre Link Sombre HW.jpg|La Grande Fée Sombre et Link Sombre dans leur scène de victoire dans Hyrule Warriors Grande Fée Portrait HW.png|Portrait de la Grande Fée dans Hyrule Warriors Grande Fée Artwork HW.png|Artwork de la Grande Fée pour Hyrule Warriors Fay Costume Alternatif Grande Fée Wind Waker HW.png|Costume alternatif de Fay d’''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' basé sur les Grandes Fées de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Fées Catégorie:Personnages d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Boss d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Personnages de Cadence of Hyrule